


glass walls

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Brottin sees Vai stumble, sees the way his back slumps, when he wanders through the ruins of their home and feels his heart break, just a little.





	glass walls

Brottin sees Vai stumble, sees the way his back slumps, when he wanders through the ruins of their home and feels his heart break, just a little. The man seems to be stuck in his head, unable to put what he’s seeing aside to reach the damn ring and come back out. Instead he wanders the ruin. 

Brottin can see the moment when he’s gone so far, he almost gives up. He’s kneeling by the far wall, where his sister and her family live, now the wall is half gone and still sizzling. 

Vai hides his face in his hands, and, almost by accident, the cord on his neck catches on his finger. The locket, now pulled outside of his clothing, fits in his hand like it was made for it. 

Maybe because it was.

Later, much later, when they both leave the cursed room, Brotting traces the faint marks carvings squeezed too tight painted on Vai’s skin.


End file.
